Un encuentro vergonzoso
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: No fue el típico encuentro en donde chocan al doblar una esquina, tampoco fue una actuación heroica protegiéndola de un ladrón o de un pervertido. No, fue una simple prenda que decidió irse de paseo la que se encargó de reunirlos. Porque a veces, la realidad supera la ficción... AU - IchiRuki - One-shot


**Hola! Uy, bueno, aunque un poco tarde, aquí vengo a pagar mis deudas, o al menos una parte de ellas. Esta historia es como pago a la apuesta perdida en el grupo de facebook "Mis fics Ichiruki" por el asunto de la Copa América, en donde aposté en el partido de Peru y Venezuela. ¿Por qué, Venezuela, por qué? XD**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les guste. Como digo me atrasé bastante en subirlo por asuntos de la uni, el trabajo y todo eso. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

* * *

 **Ok, ahora los dejo leer tranquilos. No olviden dejar comentarios, amenazas, insultos o alabanzas en el buzón. :D**

* * *

 **Bleach no me pertenece...**

 **UN ENCUENTRO VERGONZOSO**

El verano estaba en su último punto y los calurosos días obligaban a la gente a pasar el tiempo en las playas o piscinas.

La principal playa ubicada a las afueras del estado de Kanagawa estaba repleta; en la orilla los pequeños construían castillos de arena o cavaban agujeros para enterrarse entre ellos, mientras que los adultos se refrescaban en el agua.

En un lugar de la arena había un grupo de cinco chicos sentados en sillas y ocultos bajo dos enormes sombrillas de paja. Nadie quería alejarse, el solo poner un dedo fuera de la sombra se asemejaba a ser freído en una sartén con aceite caliente.

Era el segundo día que pasaban ahí, pues habían ido de vacaciones y alquilaban una de las cabañas frente al mar.

—¡Maldito calor! —se quejó un chico de cabello naranja, mientras bebía un poco de su jugo de frutas. —¿Por qué bajamos en un momento tan caluroso? —él hubiera preferido quedarse en la cabaña junto al ventilador, comiendo sandías y bebiendo una gaseosa fría.

—Ya basta, Kurosaki, no has hecho nada más que quejarte. —lo regañó un muchacho de lentes. —Yo creí que sería Hitsugaya el que lloraría todo el rato, pero me equivoqué.

—¿Cuándo he llorado yo? —protestó un peliblanco de ojos turquesa. —Solo digo que odio el calor.

—Sí, pero de una manera muy repetitiva y molesta. —agregó muchacho de pelo rojo.

—No tanto como Kurosaki. —rebatió Hitsugaya. —Al menos estoy tratando de disfrutar el día.

—¿Qué? Si tú ni siquiera querías venir. —gruñó el aludido. —Tuvimos que arrastrarte entre todos y aun así no has puesto un pie fuera de aquí.

—La arena está muy caliente. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a este clima como ustedes. —agregó el muchacho, pues él venía de Hokkaido en donde los veranos eran muy frescos.

—Ah, olvidé que eres un enano de hielo que no soporta el calor.

—Deberías evitar el sol tú también. He leído que ocasiona que la gente se vuelva idiota. —contraatacó el peliblanco con varias venitas furiosas en su cabeza.

—Jajaja, creo que ya es demasiado tarde para Ichigo. —el pelirrojo soltó intensas carcajadas.

—No eres el más apropiado para decir eso, Renji. —rebatió él.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Ya basta, todos nos están mirando. —dijo el chico de lentes dando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¡¿Y eso qué?!

—Que quisiera volver a este lugar algún día. —contestó molesto. —Cálmense ya.

—Todo fue tu culpa por invitarnos a esta laguna del infierno. —lo culpó Ichigo. —Así que ahora te aguantas.

—Solo quería que disfrutáramos una semana de vacaciones todos juntos. —gruñó el muchacho de apellido Ishida. —Pero de haber sabido que actuarían como idiotas me lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Y así los cuatro se pusieron a discutir a viva voz.

—Tranquilos, el calor nos pone de mal humor a todos. —comentó un muchacho alto y de piel morena, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—¡No estamos de mal humor! —gritaron los cuatro.

\- o -

Una vez que acabaron de discutir y que los ánimos al fin se enfriaran, Ichigo decidió refrescarse un rato. Después de todo, a eso habían ido.

—Hagamos un partido de volleyball. —propuso Chad, los demás aceptaron pero Ichigo ya se había quitado la playera para entrar al agua.

—Después, voy a nadar un rato. —les dijo y se despidió de sus amigos.

La orilla de la playa estaba infestada, así que quedarse ahí no era una opción. En cambio, un par de metros mar adentro no había mucha gente.

Y aún más lejos, en donde había un cordel con corchos amarillos que separaba la zona apta para el baño de la zona rocosa en donde reventaban las olas, estaba completamente vacía. Ideal para nadar a sus anchas.

Ichigo se zambulló en el agua y comenzó a nadar a gran velocidad, pero alguien se puso a su lado y alcanzó su ritmo. No pudo ver quien era, pero su instinto de competencia se encendió y aumentó la velocidad.

La persona a su lado también lo hizo y los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la zona de los corchos.

El pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el agua del pelo y volteó a ver a su rival. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una chica de pelo negro.

Ella ni siquiera le prestó atención y se lanzó a nadar hacia la orilla a una velocidad impresionante.

" _¿Cree que es un tiburón o qué?_ gruñó internamente y sin saber la razón, también se lanzó a competir contra ella.

Hicieron el recorrido dos veces y la ganadora fue la chica. Ella se sujetó del cordel y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa que claramente le decía "perdedor".

Ichigo solo frunció el ceño y volteó a ver en otra dirección. No quería prestarle atención al brillo burlón de sus ojos violetas.

De pronto una ola salvaje apareció de la nada y los golpeó a los dos, revolviéndolos bajo el agua.

El pelinaranja emergió con desesperación y sacudió la cabeza, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Waaaaaa! —escuchó el grito de la chica a un par de metros de distancia.

—¿Q-qué…? —Ichigo miró en varias direcciones y vio que la muchacha se aferraba a una zona del cordel en donde tres grandes corchos amarillos estaban unidos. —¡Aguanta, ya voy! —gritó, pensando que tal vez tenía un calambre.

—¡No te acerques!

—¿Eh? —Ichigo se detuvo a medio camino y la miró confundido. Ella apenas asomaba la cabeza por sobre los corchos, pero tenía la cara roja. —¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

—¡Dije que no te acerques! ¡Atrás, pervertido! —y le arrojó agua con la mano.

Ichigo comenzó a toser escandalosamente, el agua le había entrado a los ojos, nariz y boca y ahora manoteaba salvajemente para mantenerse a flote. Ya casi se veía ahogado.

—¡Argh! ¿Q-qué carajos…? Estúpida, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! —le gruñó, acercándose un poco. —Pude haber muerto, ¿sabes?

—A-aléjate. —su voz ahora sonaba nerviosa. —Te lo advierto. No te me acerques.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

Ichigo dio una brazada y quedó casi frente a ella.

—¡Hyaaaa! ¡N-no te acerques, pervertido! —le gritó ella, cubriéndose con un brazo mientras que con el otro se afirmó de los corchos.

El chico bajó la vista por unos segundos y alcanzó a notar algo que hizo que su cara enrojeciera por completo.

—¡¿P-p-p-por qué estás...?! —gritó retrocediendo a gran velocidad.

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas! —ella cerró los ojos, muy avergonzada. —¡Ahora vete de aquí, pervertido! —le ordenó.

—¡Estás desnuda!

—¡Que te calles! —gritó ella, no necesitaba que se lo dijera. ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez? —¡Lárgate ya!

—¿E-estás loca? No puedo dejarte así. —dijo Ichigo tratando de mantener su mirada en un punto aparte. —T-traeré ayuda, ¿tienes más ropa, verdad? ¿Vienes con alguien? ¿Saben nadar? ¿En dónde están? ¿Estarás bien aquí un momento? ¿Cómo fue que te pasó eso? ¿Fue por la ola? ¡¿Cómo son tus amigos? ¡Dime como son para poder buscarlos! ¡Responde! ¡Rápido, antes que venga alguien!

Ichigo la aturdía a preguntas y parecía que sufriría un colapso en cualquier momento. Ella lo miró sorprendida, no parecía un mal tipo.

—¿E-en verdad piensas…?

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —la interrumpió, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas salvajemente.—¡Dime donde están tus amigos!

—Eehh… busca… busca un quitasol azul con flores amarillas. Probablemente la única que esté ahí sea una chica de pelo naranja, su nombre es Orihime.

—¡Bien! ¡Espérame aquí! —Ichigo se alejó nadando rápidamente sin escuchar nada más.

" _¿A dónde más iría, tonto?"_ pensó ella.

\- o -

El chico llegó hasta el quitasol de flores amarillas y se encontró con una chica que leía un libro y tenía una fuente de comida sobre sus piernas.

La reconoció de inmediato, pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era resaltar con un cabello de color raro.

—¡Oye, tu amiga necesita de tu ayuda! —le dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué amiga? ¿Y quién eres tú?

Y entonces el chico reparó en que no preguntó su nombre.

—Eso no importa, es tu amiga. —repitió. —Tu amiga de… de pelo negro corto y ojos violetas. —agregó moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿En dónde está?

—C-creo que perdió el sujetador de su bikini. —dijo sonrojándose un poco. Era obvio que lo había perdido. —Está allá en la zona de corchos.

—¡¿Qué?! —la chica palideció y se puso de pie, dejando caer la fuente de comida. —¡Oh, no! I-iré de inmediato. —comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó la parte superior de un bikini azul. —¿Cómo fue que lo perdió? Creí que le quedaría.

—No lo sé.

—¡Espérame Rukia, aquí voy! —gritó la muchacha de pelo naranja.

" _Con que se llama Rukia"_ pensó Ichigo.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Orihime al rescate! —se animó ella, pero se detuvo nada más dar un paso. —Ah, uno más para el camino. —y se llevó a la boca un gran trozo de un pastel de apariencia extraña.

Ichigo palideció al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y la sujetó de la muñeca antes que se fuera otra vez.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que te de un calambre o qué? ¡No puedes entrar al agua si acabas de comer!—la regañó mirándola con incredulidad.

¿Cómo era que no sabía eso? Incluso los niños los sabían.

—Eh, pero si apenas fue un tentempié. —protestó ella con la boca llena.

Ichigo miró hacia donde estaba sentada y descubrió un montón de envoltorios de pasteles, galletas y loncheras de almuerzo.

Obviamente no era un tentempié.

—¡Dame eso, yo se lo llevaré! —le dijo quitándole la prenda.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—No quiero un cadáver en mi conciencia. —le gruñó.

Ya casi llegaba a la orilla cuando la chica le gritó algo.

—¡No la espíes, por favor!

—¡No soy un pervertido! —gritó Ichigo furioso, a lo que toda la playa volteó a verlo.

\- o -

Ichigo llegó de prisa frente a Rukia y giró para darle la espalda. No quería acercarse así que solo le lanzó la prenda sin siquiera mirar.

Él creyó haber hecho un lanzamiento perfecto, pero cuando sintió una patada en la espalda se dio cuenta de lo contrario.

—¡Idiota! ¡A donde diablos apuntaste! —le gruñó ella desde los corchos. —¡Lo lanzaste muy lejos! ¡Atrápalo antes que se hunda! —le ordenó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡No lo veo! —gritó Ichigo, quien se preguntaba como fue que se hundió tan rápido.

—¡Busca en el fondo!

—¿Crees que soy un pez? —le gruñó él. —¡No puedo llegar tan abajo!

—¡Debiste pensarlo antes de hacer ese pésimo lanzamiento!

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú debiste saltar para atraparlo! —replicó. —Además es tu culpa por usar esas cosas.

—¡Nooo! ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? —la muchacha ya se estaba desesperando. —¡Auxilio! ¡Auxiliooo! —gritó, pero Ichigo le arrojó agua a la cara para que se callara. —¡Arghh! —comenzó a toser. —¡Idiota! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Cálmate ya! Solo tengo que ir por otro y listo. —le gruñó. —Además si alguien te escucha pidiendo auxilio y luego ve que estás…d-desnuda y me ve frente a ti, ¿qué crees que pensarán? ¡Se más consciente con los demás, tonta!

Ella quedó desconcertada por un segundo y luego se calmó.

—Ya vuelvo. —dijo antes de alejarse nadando a gran velocidad.

\- o -

Ichigo ya casi llegaba a la orilla, pero su respiración estaba acelerada, se estaba cansando y sus brazadas eran más lentas.

Al pasar cerca de un grupo de personas pudo oír a un muchachito hablando con su amigo.

—Hay mucha gente aquí y no se puede nadar. Vamos a la zona del cordel.

—Sí, allá está vacío.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y se sumergió para nadar bajo el agua y emerger detrás de los chicos como si fuera un leviatán. Éstos sintieron una mano sobre sus cabezas y voltearon lentamente.

—Está prohibido ir a esa zona, ¿entendido? —les gruñó Ichigo con la mirada sombría y tenebrosa.

—S-sí. —respondieron al unísono, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Después de amenazarlos, el monstruo marino salió del agua.

\- o -

—¿Dónde está esa chica? —se preguntó mirando en varias direcciones.

No había señal de la pelinaranja.

El chico miró hacia el mar y vio con horror que varias personas se adentraban un poco más al mar.

—Date prisa Ichigo. —se apuró a si mismo.

No teniendo otra opción, corrió hasta donde estaban sus cosas. Sus amigos tampoco estaban, pero no importaba. Tomó su bolso y sacó de su interior una camiseta blanca.

No alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando se percató de algo importante.

" _Camiseta blanca mojada"_ pensó y se sonrojó por completo. No era una buena idea.

Sacudió su cabeza y regresó a hurgar entre sus cosas.

" _Algo de Toushirou, algo de Toushirou"_ se dijo, pues a simple vista la chica se veía algo pequeña y delgada.

—¡Arggh! ¡Toushirou, idiota! ¡¿Por qué dejas tu bolso con seguro?!

En eso una pelota impactó su cabeza, el pelinaranja cayó de espaldas, pero se levantó enseguida y vio a Ishida y Hitsugaya que se acercaban a él.

—Oh, Kurosaki, creí que seguirías nadando. —el chico de lentes ni siquiera se disculpó con él por el pelotazo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hitsugaya.

—¡Toushirou, quítate eso! —le gritó Ichigo apuntando a la camiseta negra que usaba.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que te lo quites! —y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho para quitarle la camiseta.

—¡Arrghh! ¿Q-qué haces? ¡Aléjate de mí! —protestó el peliblanco, retorciéndose sobre la arena.

Chad y los demás se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo y junto a ellos también venían las tres chicas con las que estaban jugando volleyball.

—Ichigo, este es un lugar familiar. —señaló Chad con la cara algo sonrojada. El resto de sus amigos también miraban la escena con extrañeza.

—¡Waaa…eres tú! ¿En dónde está Rukia? —se escuchó de pronto una voz familiar.

Ichigo volteó y se encontró con la pelinaranja que buscaba.

—¡Ahí estás! —Ichigo corrió hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros. —N-necesito otro.

—¿Eh?

—¡Otro, otro de esos! —exclamó. —¡Rápido!

—¿Qué? ¿Lo perdió otra vez? ¡No me digas que tú se lo quitas a propósito! —miró al chico con molestia.

—¡Claro que no! —Ichigo volteó a ver hacia el mar y se horrorizó al ver que varias personas se acercaban cada vez más hacia los corchos. —¡Date prisa antes que alguien la vea!

—¡S-sí!

—¿Quién perdió qué cosa, Orihime? —le preguntó una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate.

—Pues…

—¡Argh! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Toushirou, dame ya esa cosa! —y de un brusco manotón Ichigo al fin pudo quitarle la camiseta a su amigo. Éste se cubrió el torso con los brazos, sintiéndose vulnerable.

Ichigo corrió hasta el agua y se zambulló a toda prisa.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Renji se rascó la nuca, confundido.

—Ni idea. Regresemos a jugar. —respondió Ishida.

Orihime se quedó en la orilla, ella no estaba jugando pues quería asegurarse que ese chico no se aprovechara de su amiga y solo se había alejado para llamar por teléfono al hotel.

\- o -

" _¡Maldición!"_ pensó Ichigo mientras nadaba a duras penas. Sus brazos ya estaban acalambrados y no podía ir más rápido. No alcanzaría a esos tipos. El agua le entraba a los ojos, pero no le prestaba atención.

" _Haz algo Ichigo, ¡rápido!"_ se repetía a sí mismo.

Y solo se le ocurrió una opción.

—¡TIBURÓN! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y toda la playa quedó en silencio por un momento.

" _¿Eh? ¿Habré exagerado?"_

No pasó ni un segundo y una sirena se escuchó. Las personas salieron del agua, totalmente histéricas, gritando desesperadas y golpeándose entre ellas, incluyendo a los tipos que ya iban cerca de los corchos.

" _Tal vez exageré un poco"_ pensó con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

Aprovechando la confusión de la gente, el pelinaranja nadó hasta el cordel y le lanzó la camiseta.

Esta vez ella pudo atraparla y se la puso, aunque no sin muchos problemas.

Una vez que estuvo vestida, ella al fin lo miró a la cara y le sonrió de tal manera que el chico se ruborizó.

—G-gracias.

Ichigo solo se alzó de hombros e hizo una mueca graciosa.

Los dos salieron del agua totalmente agotados; él por todo el esfuerzo que puso en sus idas y vueltas y ella por toda la tensión que sufrió abrazada de los corchos, sobre todo cuando vio a esas personas que se acercaban a ella.

—Por cierto, soy Rukia. —le dijo mientras caminaban entre toda la gente que aun corría desenfrenada.

—Ichigo.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Ichigo.

—No fue nada. —le dijo mirando en otra dirección para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- o -

Los muchachos llegaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos, quienes ya parecían haberse vuelto muy cercanos.

Orihime seguía en la orilla esperando a su amiga e Ishida se había ofrecido para acompañarla.

Renji hablaba con una chica de pelo negro despeinado y Hitsugaya lo hacía con la muchachita de ojos color chocolate. Por su parte, Chad estaba armando un castillo de arena.

Orihime entonces se acercó a su amiga y le entregó una toalla.

Ichigo miró a su amigo, pero este solo alzó una ceja. ¿Esperaba que también le entregara una toalla? No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.

El pelinaranja solo bufó molesto y se sentó en la arena junto al resto de sus amigos.

De pronto pudieron ver a tres policías corriendo por la orilla.

—¡Atención, el sospechoso de la falsa alarma es un maleante de pelo naranja! —avisó uno por radio.

—¡Aproximadamente diecinueve años, contextura gorda y tatuajes! —le indicó el otro. —Creo que también tenía un diente de oro.

—¡No, no era gordo, pero que busquen a todos por si las dudas! —dijo el tercero.

Ichigo se tensó. Al parecer su idea de vaciar la playa le traería consecuencias. ¿Acaso era un crimen gritar que había un tiburón?

Los policías ahora iban en la dirección del grupo de jóvenes e Ichigo palideció. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que tener un cabello tan llamativo? Si se levantaba para huir sería muy sospechoso. De pronto la idea de ocultar la cabeza bajo la arena se le hizo muy atractiva.

Claro que no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, pues una toalla cubrió su cabeza y unas delicadas manos lo hicieron recargarse contra un pequeño cuerpo.

Ichigo se sonrojó, pues supo de inmediato quien era y los demás los miraban asombrados.

Una vez que los policías desaparecieron Ichigo se separó de ella, pero se dejó la toalla en la cabeza.

Rukia se la quitó de un manotón y él volteó a verla. Los dos tenían la cara roja, pero ella se mostraba un poco más compuesta que él.

—Tranquilo, no dejaré que te hagan nada. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Las mandíbulas de todos los presentes casi tocan el suelo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado entre esos dos? Ya se imaginaban un montón de cosas raras, pero solo Orihime sabía la verdad.

" _Frase digna de heroína de manga shoujo"_ pensó Chad, con los ojos brillantes.

\- o -

El resto de la tarde la pasaron todos reunidos, jugando cartas, volleyball o en competencias ridículas.

Ichigo y Rukia ya eran inseparables, formaban un gran equipo y ganaban en casi todo, siendo Renji y Tatsuki sus rivales más fuertes y luego Hitsugaya y Hinamori.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, los hombres acompañaron a las chicas hasta el hotel. Ellas también eran de Karakura y se quedarían ahí durante el resto de la semana, aprovechando las pocas vacaciones que quedaban quedando ahí durante habían decidido escaparse una semana de vacaciones antes que comenzaran las clases en la universidad.

El pelinaranja encabezaba el grupo, acompañado por Rukia. El chico se sentía extraño caminando junto a ella, pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

—Gracias por ayudarme hoy, Ichigo. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Salvaste mi vida.

—No fue para tanto. —él se encogió de hombros. —Aunque no me explico como fue que te soltó esa cosa.

—Era de Orihime. Olvidé el mío y ella me prestó uno.

—Y-ya veo. —fue lo único que dijo.

" _Era obvio que se le soltara si debía quedarle gigante"_ pensó, mirando cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica.

Y por milésima vez en el día se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad? —sonrió ella cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel.

—Supongo.

Ella lo miró y las luces del hotel le dieron de lleno en la cara, provocando que miles de destellos violetas brotaran de sus ojos.

El pelinaranja quedó embobado y sentía que su corazón latía desenfrenado.

—Ya entra. —la empujó de un brazo y ella se tambaleó un poco. —Y no me causes problemas mañana, tonta. Estuve a punto de ir a la cárcel por ti. —le revolvió el cabello

—Esa fue tu idea, idiota. —dijo ella apartando su mano y mirándolo con molestia. —Y deberías agradecer que te salvé de esos policías.

—¿Qué? Estás loca, ni siquiera me habían visto y no necesitaba de tu ayuda. —mintió.

—Sí, claro. Tu cuerpo temblaba como un pollito asustado. —se burló. —Y tengo debilidad por los animalitos indefensos.

—¡No soy un animalito indefenso! —gruñó. —Y ya entra, debes dormir diez horas si quieres crecer. —y le volvió a revolver el cabello con fuerza.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente. De pronto su expresión se relajó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño.

Ichigo se sintió nervioso y apartó la mano de su cabeza.

—Ichigo…—lo llamó en un susurro y el corazón del chico dio un brinco.

Los ojos de Rukia eran hipnotizantes y poco a poco el chico se fue inclinando hacia ella.

—¡Idiota! —gritó ella a la vez que le propinaba un puñetazo en el estómago. —¡Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun! —se despidió con una voz chillona y entró corriendo al hotel.

El pelinaranja quedó doblado por unos segundos, pero se obligó a no caer y a duras penas se enderezó.

Las demás chicas pasaron a su lado mirándolo con diversión y se despidieron de él.

—Jajaja, ¿te dolió? —se burló Renji al llegar a su lado.

—Vaya, es la primera chica que te da tu merecido, Kurosaki. —comentó Ishida acomodándose los lentes. —Bien por ella.

—Debiste saber que te golpearía. —dijo Hitsugaya.

—Es cierto Ichigo, ¿acaso esperabas un beso en la primera cita? —añadió Chad mirándolo con incredulidad. —¿Qué no sabes que la heroína siempre demora al menos dos capítulos en hacerlo? Y después de hacerlo siempre sale corriendo, avergonzada y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Los demás lo miraron con una gotita cayendo por sus cabezas. Otra vez Chad y sus gustos por los mangas shoujo.

—Déjalo Chad, estaba idiotizado. Apuesto a que ya se enamoró.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo volteó para regresar a su cabaña.

\- o -

La semana casi acababa y los pronósticos de Chad no se habían cumplido.

Ya habían pasado más de dos capítulos, o en este caso, días, pero aun no ocurría nada entre los dos. Y aunque era obvio que los dos se gustaban, ninguno decía nada.

Ella, porque Orihime le dijo que una dama no debía dar el primer paso y él, porque Chad le había aconsejado que se hiciera un poco de rogar.

En resumen, los dos estaban siendo aconsejados por personas soñadoras.

\- o -

El último día en la playa era el momento de las confesiones.

Chad ya no aguantaba la tensión, parecía incluso más interesado que ellos en que aclararan sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Cuando atardeció y la playa ya casi estaba vacía, Chad encontró la solución.

—Hagan una competencia de natación. —les ordenó el chico moreno. —Si Ichigo gana, Kuchiki tendrá que decirle algo importante, lo que sea.

—¿Algo importante? ¿A qué te…?

El muchacho la miró fijamente como diciéndole un "no te hagas". Obviamente ese "lo que sea" era una confesión. Orihime a su lado asentía con energía y miraba a su amiga con ojos brillantes.

—Ahora si tú ganas, Ichigo te dirá algo importante.

—¿Qué? N-no tengo deseos de nadar. —se quejó el pelinaranja.

—No te estamos preguntando. —dijo Renji sonriendo burlonamente.

Al parecer todos apoyaban a Chad, así que entre todos empujaron a los dos chicos hasta la orilla.

Rukia se miraba los pies e Ichigo se concentró en contar las gaviotas que volaban sobre su cabeza. Los dos tenían la cara roja y no se atrevían a mirarse.

—Ahora. —dijo Orihime.

Pero ninguno se lanzó al agua.

—¡Dijo ahora! —exclamó Renji, pateando la espalda del pelinaranja.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡No dejes que te gane! —gruñó Tatsuki empujando a su amiga con fuerza.

Y así comenzó la competencia de natación. Los dos eran muy veloces y parecían dos misiles que surcaban el agua.

Llegaron al cordel al mismo tiempo, pero las reglas de Chad eran claras; debían continuar hasta que uno de los dos se cansara y perdiera. Aunque esperaba que ninguno se ahogara producto de un calambre o algo así.

—Creo que esto tardará un buen rato. —comentó Hitsugaya cuando ya iban por la cuarta vuelta.

—Vamos a comprar algo caliente para beber. —propuso Hinamori, pues ya estaba haciendo un poco de frío.

—Buena idea. No creo que les pase nada malo. —comentó Tatsuki mirando hacia los dos misiles submarinos.

—Si, además ya tengo hambre. —dijo Renji.

—No compraremos comida, acabas de comer. —lo regañó Ishida.

—Eehh…también tengo hambre. —el estómago de Orihime gruñó en ese momento.

—Bueno, supongo que comprar comida no estaría mal. —Ishida se acomodó los lentes, Orihime lo miró con ojos brillantes y el chico se sonrojó.

—Vamos rápido entonces. —dijo Chad y todos partieron.

\- o -

Ichigo y Rukia ya iban por la octava vuelta y ninguno de los dos parecía querer rendirse.

" _Solo un poco más, Ichigo, pronto se cansará. Un poco más"_ se decía internamente.

" _Un Kuchiki nunca se rinde, Rukia. Sigue adelante, ¡sigue!"_ se animaba ella.

Claro que por ir tan concentrados en sus pensamientos no vieron la gigantesca ola que se hizo en la zona del cordel y no alcanzaron a sumergirse a tiempo para esquivarla.

El reventar de la ola los golpeó salvajemente y con una fuerza increíble los revolvió bajo la superficie del agua, manteniéndolos ahí abajo por unos instantes.

Ichigo fue el primero en emerger y en seguida buscó a la pelinegra.

—¡Rukia, Rukia! —la llamó. —¿En dónde…? —pero entonces se percató de algo importante. —¡Waaaaaa! —gritó espantado.

El pelinaranja intentó alcanzar su traje de baño, pero éste se hundió a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Nooo….Ichigo, ayúdame! —gritó Rukia, saliendo a flote y a quien también le ocurrió lo mismo.

Ella estiró la mano para tomar la parte superior de su bikini fugitivo, pero la corriente lo arrastró hacia la zona de las rocas y ahí lo perdió de vista.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y voltearon a verse con la cara completamente roja.

El corazón les dio un brinco y se alejaron un par de metros, totalmente avergonzados. Ella otra vez se abrazó de los corchos para cubrirse e Ichigo hizo lo mismo, manteniendo distancia para que ella no lo viera por debajo del agua.

—¿Q-qué haremos? —preguntaron al unísono.

Al ver hacia la playa vieron que ya no había nadie. ¿En dónde estaban sus amigos?

Ya estaba anocheciendo y comenzaba a soplar un viento frío, pero ninguno de los dos podía sentirlo. Estaban tan avergonzados que sus cuerpos tenían una temperatura muy elevada.

—Oye…Rukia. —la llamó él.

Ella se hundió un poco en el agua y comenzó a hacer burbujas con la boca.

Ichigo sonrió al verla así, parecía una niña.

—Rukia… —volvió a llamarla. —M-me gustas. —soltó de pronto y también se hundió para hacer burbujas. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para una delcaración, pero... ni modo. Ya lo había dicho.

La pelinegra volteó a verlo, muy sonrojada y le sonrió con ternura.

—T-también me gustas. —le respondió.

Los dos se sonrieron como idiotas y quisieron acercarse. Solo entonces recordaron que estaban semidesnudos, o al menos Rukia, pues Ichigo estaba desnudo por completo, y se alejaron otra vez.

Ni modo, el beso tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo o al menos hasta que aparecieran sus amigos para ayudarlos, pero ambos quedaron con una gran sensación en el pecho al saber que eran correspondidos.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, llamando telepáticamente a cualquiera de sus amigos y contemplando la primera estrella que apareció en el cielo.

Dos pensamientos aparecieron en sus mentes; el primero era la alegría por haber decidido bajar a la playa aquel día que se conocieron.

La otra era más bien una decisión, pero casi igual de importante; de ahora en adelante solo usarían trajes de baño de cuerpo completo.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado. Esas cosas de los bikinis voladores son más comunes de lo que uno piensa... jijij, por eso hay que tener cuidado.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
